Asmodeus
"Maybe I have fallen from grace, but riddle me this; can what has fallen pick itself up & start anew?" ~ Asmodeus to Imhotep in Killing the Illness. Asmodeus is a main character in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm & is the hidden hero of Killing the Illness. He was once an Archangel who served God, but fell from grace when he joined Satan. Since then, he has questioned his life choices many times & ultimately stopped walking on the path of evil, becoming a Risen Angel. Appearance Asmodeus is a winged humanoid with black & white feathers on his wings. His face is ancient & vaguely resembles a gray skull with short spikes on his cheeks, jawline, & chin. He also has white patterns around his eyes & a fearsome row of sharp teeth. Like his face, his hands are skeletal. He is always seen in a black hoodie & black jeans. His eye color can change from a dark brown to black whenever he so chooses. This is to represent both when he was a normal Angel & what he had become later. History Asmodeus was created by God 10,000,000 years ago. He served his creator well until Lucifer became Satan 200,000 years ago & began the Great War in Heaven. Asmodeus joined Satan because he promised him great power, & while he wasn't technically lying, that same power is what corrupted Asmodeus & turned him into a hideous monster. Since then, he had been spending his time in Hell as one of the Great Kings, but over time, he was demoted. Asmodeus then became known as the Prince of Lust, whose duty was to prey on people's sexual desires. It's a practice he was good at, but didn't thoroughly enjoy. This reputation of his got him a Demon girlfriend named Lilith. Little is known about their relationship. Almost all of Asmodeus' spare time was spent alone, secluding himself from the other Demons & Fallen Angels. He had begun to question if he really wanted greater power or not. But all that time pondering had been wasted the moment he took a look at modern humans; he hates them. In the year 2000, Asmodeus heard of a crime syndicate that operates on the Deep Web & the Darknet called the Deep Creeps. He joined the group because he wanted to wreak havoc on humanity. He was going through a phase where he became obsessed with omnicide, but has surprisingly never taken any innocent lives before; only the souls of the unrepentant has he punished with the sweet release of death. The leader of the group, Dr. Victor Zolostene, taught him everything he knew, delighted to have hired a real Fallen Angel for his team. On October 31st, 2016, Zolostene started to created a cure for a mysterious disease that Almighty Tallest Daniel Ledda would later call the Quaternary Plague. Only Zolostene knows where the disease came from, but he never told anyone about its true origins. He intended on only giving the cure to the members of his group, for those are the only ones he deems worthy of having it. Because Asmodeus had been absent from work on that day, Xorbyent Zerpentine told MORTIS & Sdrawkcab they could go look for him if they wanted to. Zolostene wasn't too happy about Xorbyent giving orders, but paused when he heard a roar outside. Asmodeus had arrived with MORTIS & Sdrawkcab behind him. For reasons unknown, he was at Dan's house early in the morning before arriving to the base. The Irken Empire became aware of this disease & its cure thanks to Jack Jarren, who actually used to work with the Deep Creeps. Surprisingly, he & Asmodeus never really worked together. Perhaps it was because Jack used to be Human, or maybe because they've never truly met before. Jack & Imhotep were sent to the base by the Almighty Tallest to retrieve the cure after telling him about the Deep Creeps & what they were up to. However, despite finding the cure, the base's alarm system went off & prompted Hogulus Decimus to attack the two. After a brief confrontation, they were knocked out cold & placed in electric cages. While that was happening, Asmodeus & MORTIS were dispatched by Zolostene to burn down a village for unknown reasons. Whatever the reason was, it left MORTIS happy & left Asmodeus guilty & ashamed. Asmodeus sat next to Sdrawkcab, the only member of the team whom he could really trust. He expressed his contempt for the organization & how he wished he had a second chance to achieve goodness, blaming Zolostene for continuing his life as a villain. He thinks Zolostene is the monster, not him. Sdrawkcab noticed his pleads for redemption & got an idea. He pointed to the dungeon, giving Asmodeus the idea of going down there & freeing the prisoners. Imhotep & Jack were puzzled as to why he would free them, but they escaped regardless. Off the two went with the cauldron containing the cure, teleporting back to the Ledda Residence. Asmodeus stepped outside & looked off into the distance, gazing upon God's green Earth & thought to himself that it was time to turn a new leaf. But any moment of happiness went to a sudden halt when MORTIS appeared behind him & fractured his right wing with his Lionheart Sword. After a few harsh words exchanged between each other, Asmodeus used his telekinesis & threw MORTIS into a broken down car, hitting him on the head & knocking him out. Knowing that he couldn't fly, Asmodeus took some fairy dust out from his sleeve & teleported to the Ledda Residence, where he would meet the Tallest for the first time. He introduced himself as a Fallen Angel seeking redemption, implying that his generous gesture towards the two imperials wasn't enough. Dan gave him the idea of being the one to distribute the cure to all who needed it. Asmodeus was pleased to hear this & vanished, wasting no time at all. Of course, since the world must not yet know the secret of the Terrachaoverse, Asmodeus told the people he gave the cure to that he was just someone in a really good costume. On December 22nd, Asmodeus fixed his wing so that he could join Dan's parody of "The 12 Days of Christmas". He was assigned to sing the 11th day, & his gift was 11 bible quotes. On February 3rd, 2017, he told Sdrawkcab the coordinates of the Ledda's Residence, asking him to go there to tell the empire that he too quit the Deep Creeps. Upon arrival he had a brief conversation with Cyclome & was cornered by Imhotep with a photon blaster, who urged Cyclome to leave, both under the impression that Sdrawkcab was still a bad guy. Asmodeus made Imhotep's gun disappear & showed up to tell him that Sdrawkcab is no longer an enemy to the empire. Imhotep understood & left. After talking for a little bit, Asmodeus & Sdrawkcab left. Since then Asmodeus had begun to teach Sdrawkcab how to speak English, since the only sounds he could make were inaudible noises. The two would pay another visit to Dan's place on April 16th, the holiday of Easter. There, he continued to teach Sdrawkcab more words, to which he got stuck on supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. Dan found the two & talked to them for a bit, explaining to Asmodeus what happened last Easter. He also told him about what happened on St. Patrick's Day; Xorbyent figured out that this house was the base of the Irken Empire (although it's only one of them, not the definitive base) & gave the Deep Creeps the coordinates. This worried Asmodeus. He would henceforth become the guardian of the house. Dan viewed it as superfluous, but Asmodeus convinced him otherwise; it is an Angel's duty to do good for others, not for one's self. Sometime later, a giant golden egg had come from outer space & crash-landed in Dan's backyard. Cyclome was the first to find it, but it disappeared with a bolt of magic lightning upon touching it. Frightened & confused, he rushed downstairs to alert his emperor. Feeling like this could mark the return of a deceased villain called the Golden Egg of POWAH, Dan had declared an Easter Egg Hunt to commence. In response, Cyclome ran outside & gathered up Lidman, Asmodeus, Keycorr, & Sdrawkcab. After a few minutes of searching, Asmodeus ultimately found the egg & brought in inside for everyone else to see. Upon opening it, he realized that this was not the same haunted egg creature from the year prior, but rather an egg containing smaller eggs, leading up to just some chocolate candy. Feeling generous, he decided to share it with the rest of the guys. Dan arrived to examine their progress to find that there was nothing to worry about, after all. On July 22nd, Asmodeus & Lord Ferronidas were tasked by Dan to patrol the skies, as it was Dan's birthday & he had to make sure any unwanted visitors would not come. As they circled the clouds, Ferronidas showed his respect to Asmodeus for choosing the path of good, admiring him for turning on the Deep Creeps last Halloween. As they landed, they wished Dan a happy birthday, but were unexpectedly visited by Slender Man, who gave Dan the legendary Pen of Might. After the Archkaiser left, Ferronidas exclaimed his continuous confusion as to why Dan is friends with some of the bad guys, to which Asmodeus assured him that walking the line between good & evil is quite possible. On September 4th, Asmodeus would return, perching himself atop Dan's roof like a gargoyle as he watched Hammerhead, Blatman, & Imhotep goof around. Later on, he would sit on the back deck with Dan & his pony harem as they would watched a Super Battle Bros. Tournament commence. Asmodeus was also present during Halloween, & watched Pennywise do his Dance of Doom. He would return on December 10th, where he & Ferronidas were invited to the Ledda Residence to help set up the Christmas decorations. They were both tasked with setting up the Nativity Scene, but there was just one piece missing. Asmodeus pointed out that there should be a second Angel figure in the display, but Ferronidas showed him that this particular figure broke. Seeing the Angel with a broken wing triggered a memory of when his own wing was broken by MORTIS last Halloween. Asmodeus would not appear again until April 1st, 2018, on Easter Sunday. He had visited the Ledda Residence & went up to Dan's room to alert him of an intruder in the backyard. Asmodeus teamed up with Ferronidas, Imhotep, Jack, & Cyclome to apprehend the stranger in the freezing cold weather. Asmodeus would fly around in the sky, eventually cornering the intruder, but this person was revealed to be none other than ��eter ��riffin. ��eter would then throw an egg at Asmodeus containing 3 chromosomes, & proceeded to release 44 more chromosomes into the ground before teleporting away. After Ferronidas assured him that Chin-Chin might sense the energy given by the chromosomes & come here for it, Asmodeus got the idea of teleporting the chromsomes into a giant golden egg, & then throwing the egg into outer space. However, he was unsure as to where exactly into space he threw it. He & Ferronidas then went back inside the house to read the Bible. Later that night, the two had finished reading the verses they had planned for & had a conversation about lightsabers. Asmodeus wondered if there was a color for him, to which Ferronidas figured a white one would be best. In regards to a black one, the Darksaber was mentioned, but it belongs to whoever holds the title of Mandalore. Seconds later, Dan showed up with Plushtwi on his shoulders & played "Revolution" by Kirk Franklin, which prompted Ferronidas to praise the Lord by dancing. Asmodeus questioned why the video was still going on before it would end moments later. During the End of the World on December 7th, Asmodeus partially helped out in relocating anyone on Earth who was not meant to be killed during the planet's destruction. Unlike some of the others who did the same, Asmodeus did not question Dan's motives in causing this, as he understood completely. Asmodeus would return on Easter Sunday, 2019, where he paid a visit to Tigriton. They briefly chatted about a few things, like how Tigriton's voice sounds like Zolostene's & that Tigriton claimed to have spotted Birdman flying around in his final form. Afterwards, Asmodeus went outside & looked at the old barn the Deep Creeps used to use for a base. He reminisced on the past, remembering Halloween 2016 & how important it was to him. He then spread out his wings & flew into the sky. Asmodeus would appear at the end of the year at Dan's place, where he was in the music room talking to Vendu. Apparently, Hell is trying to find a new Prince of Lust to replace him. Their conversation was cut off by Dan & Sdrawkcab; the former curious about Vendu's new necklace, & the latter asking if it was 2020 yet, which it wasn't. But when the clock struck midnight, Asmodeus proposed a toast, to a new year of "more prayers & less sinners". Since then, Asmodeus has been spending his time in Heaven, using his otherworldly powers to help humanity from a distance when someone lets out a pray. Personality Asmodeus has always been the quiet type. Even as an Angel, he was melancholic & mellow, never truly being happy. While he may have served God, he seemed to view it as obligation & nothing more. His life as a Fallen Angel drove him to millennia of sadness & despair. This gloominess would lead to anger, causing him to join the Deep Creeps & wanting to wreak havoc upon humanity. Since then, he's been walking down the path of redemption at a steady pace. Nowadays he retains his mellow nature, but in a more relaxed kind of way. He's always looking out for something kind & generous to do for anyone in need, & will protect his friends by any means necessary. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Angelic Strength: As an Angel/Demon of his ranking, Asmodeus is incredibly strong. He can swiftly break through hard metals & can even throw objects out of the atmosphere & into outer space. It's likely that's not even his limit, so his maximum strength is unknown. Angelic Speed: Asmodeus can move at impeccable speeds, giving him quick reflexes. However, since his speed is mostly shown when he's flying, it's hard to determine any running speeds or something similar. Invulnerability: Asmodeus has proven to be quite durable, being able to survive having his wing broken by MORTIS. As someone of his power ranking, it's likely that he can endure even greater pains than that. Self-Regeneration: Asmodeus can heal through most of his wounds, even when inflicted by cursed weaponry. This is how his wing bones were able to reform rather quickly after being damaged. Immortality: As a spiritual being, Asmodeus cannot be killed. Flight: Asmodeus is capable of true flight by spreading out his wings & leaping into the air. He doesn't even need to flap his wings at all, he can simply just glide in the air. He can fly at 1,534.538 miles per hour, twice as fast as the speed of sound. Intangibility: As a spiritual being, Asmodeus has the ability to phase through matter. Invisibility: Asmodeus can turn invisible if he so chooses. He has only displayed this power once, & upon doing so, those who cannot or have difficulty with sensing power levels will find him undetectable. Shapeshifting: Though never seen using this power on-screen, Asmodeus could change his physical appearance to match that of one's desires. Special Powers Possession: Like all Demons, Asmodeus can possess living beings. However, he has never been shown doing this on-screen. Doing so, he could channel some of his powers through the host's body, given that their physical form could take it. Teleportation: Asmodeus can disappear & reappear elsewhere at will. * Dimensional Travel: Asmodeus can traverse through Heaven, Hell, & Earth. Since he resigned his demonic ways, he can stay on Earth for as long as he wants, though it has made it less easy for him to visit Hell. Telekinesis: Asmodeus can move objects & people using his mind. He usually applies a hand gesture when doing so, & even powerful beings find it difficult to get out of his grip. Telepathy: Asmodeus can communicate with others using his mind. Holy Magic/Dark Magic: Asmodeus can use both holy magic & dark magic in a variety of ways. * Photokinesis: As an Angel, Asmodeus could manipulate the element of light. * Pyrokinesis: Asmodeus could manipulate the element of fire both as an Angel & a Demon. The fires he commands can be combined with the elements of light or shadow. * Umbrakinesis: Asmodeus can control the element of shadow to use as a method of transportation, shielding, or attacking. * Soul Manipulation: Asmodeus can corrupt or steal people's souls. Since he became a good guy, it's likely he can cleanse one's soul, too. He can also condemn one's soul to being punished in the Second Circle of Hell. Lust Embodiment: Asmodeus once symbolized the Deadly Sin of Lust, & therefore had the ability to manipulate the sexual desires of sentient beings. However, despite being good at using this power, he does not use it anymore. Sin Empowerment: When he was an unholy being, the sins of mortals gave strength to Asmodeus. Lustful sins gave him extra power, as they were technically committed in his name. However, he does not use this power anymore. Weaknesses Asmodeus used to be weak to holy objects & weapons when he was a Fallen Angel, but he would eventually lose that vulnerability when he redeemed himself. However, it seems that unholy weapons are now his weakness, since MORTIS' Lionfang Sword was strong enough to temporarily break his wing mere moments after he decided to become a good guy. He's also very emotional when encountering serious situations. If someone or something happens to personally affect him, it will prove to be a great distraction. Trivia * He is loosely based off of the same Demon from Christian Demonology. * Up until Christmisadventures: Part 1, Asmodeus' mouth did not move when he talked. This is because he only spoke telepathically in the videos prior. He felt as if any word that came from his mouth would be anything but holy, only words of sin, so he decided to (literally) speak his mind instead. Filmography Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Neutral Good Category:Characters with multiple alignments Category:Holy Category:Unholy Category:Archangels Category:Angels Category:Demons Category:Archdemons Category:Magic Users Category:4th Dimensional Beings Category:Ancient Category:Monsters Category:Male Category:Deep Creeps Category:Immortal Category:Kings Category:Rulers Category:Irken Empire Category:SBB Participants